Recently, electronic devices manufactured to have small sizes for portability have been widely spread. Although being manufactured to have small sizes, the electronic devices include much high-performance hardware to perform various operations. As a result, early discharging of a battery of the electronic device has been called into question. For example, a user has to frequently charge the electronic device or has to carry an auxiliary battery.
To solve the foregoing problem, fast charging has been developed. Fast charging may mean a method for charging a battery within a relatively short time by applying higher current to the battery than in normal charging.
For fast charging, relatively high current may be applied to a charger for charging the battery. In this case, heat generated in the charger may increase, thus increasing the overall temperature of the electronic device. The increase in the overall temperature of the electronic device may deteriorate the charger or other hardware, lowering the charging efficiency of the electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.